


iKON: A Humble Road

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: JundongFicExchange2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: iKON deals with an invasive documentary and Junhoe and Donghyuk have secrets.Happy Jundong week <3





	iKON: A Humble Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analog_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_rain/gifts).

> Disclaimer: In good faith, I could not write an actual non-AU because I don’t have the heart to write ot6. Please accept this “non-AU” set a few years into the future.
> 
> Also, the individual interview cuts for the documentary occur after:  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(name): "...."

Lim Hyeon-ju’s pitch turns up just a little bit when she smiles at the camera and sing-songs the famous two words, “_sarangeul haetta_~…”

She smiles even wider and returns to her normal speaking voice to address the millions of South Koreans watching from the comfort of their homes, “surely you know the rest.” In natural elegance, she angles to the left to speak to a different camera, “it’s the song a new generation of children will remember growing up on. It’s a song that charmed its way into the hearts of South Koreans from coast to coast. You know the words but what you may not know is the seven gentlemen behind the hit that captivated every generation of South Korea. Tonight, we’re airing part 3 of our special,”

Hyeon-ju turns again to face the main camera, “iKON: A Humble Road.”

“As you already know from the first two parts that aired in the previous two weeks, MBC has setup cameras throughout iKON’s new house to get a glimpse of the seven idols responsible for gifting South Korea, what some call, the song of the century. This week, we’ll get a glimpse of who strums the strings of their hearts.”

* * *

Donghyuk nervously twirls his iKON anniversary ring around his right ring finger, hyper aware that there are no less than 12 cameras installed just in their living room, documenting their every inhale and exhale. He appreciated the idea of re-introducing iKON and becoming household names, but all these cameras in their personal space felt a bit intrusive and unrelenting. Sitting on the living room couch with Bobby, he dutifully listens to his elder mumble “did they really have to setup cameras in my room? Seriously!”

Donghyuk nods his head in agreement but offers a glass-half-full response, “at least there aren’t any in the bathrooms.”

Right then, Yunhyeong walks into living room wearing a comfortable robe and setting down on the table a bowl of his specially seasoned popcorn, “what’s wrong children?”

Donghyuk quietly begins, “the cameras-” 

“-we _hate_ them,” Bobby angrily finishes. He fists a handful of popcorn and brings it up to his mouth to furiously munch on.

Unlike the younger two currently seething on the couch, Yunhyeong looks up to the left corner of the ceiling where there’s a camera and does what he does best; he strikes a pose:

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yunhyeong: “I love cameras, and they obviously love me. Everyone, subscribe to Songchelin!”

* * *

Slowly, one by one, the rest of the members populate into the living room, claiming their stake on the couch to watch their favorite winter Olympic sport.

Donghyuk, cocks his head to the right, “do you think there are brooms specifically for curling?”

“Definitely.” Chanwoo pops a sour cream Pringle into his mouth, “I bet they have guidelines and inspections on what kind of broom can be used.”

Jinhwan looks at his members earnestly, “why do you think none of us got into sports?”

Yunhygeon speaks on behalf of the youngest, “Chanwoo likes baseball. He’s good too.”

Hanbin quickly retorts, “but he spends more time playing video games.”

This prompts Chanwoo to shove Hanbin’s feet off the ottoman and to glare at their leader, “gaming is considered to be a sport now. There are even tournaments and championships. Injuries too.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chanwoo: “What would Hanbin hyung know about sports? He can’t even keep his eyes open during the day.”

* * *

Yunhyeong slaps Junhwe’s chest, “you have the best body for sports! Why didn’t you do any?” 

Junhwe rubs his chest and answers honestly, “I like writing poem more. I sound smarter.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Junhwe: “I like writing because I get to write exactly what I’m thinking, I can erase what sounds unwise, and clarify what sounds unclear. It’s exactly what Hanbin hyung does at the studio. He takes his thoughts and makes them sound beautiful. His thoughts aren’t great in person, trust me. They’re only good on paper after hours of editing.”

* * *

Junhwe rubs a hand over his stinging chest, “it’s the best way for me to communicate.” He then turns his gaze away from the flat screen and narrows it at Hanbin, “besides, _some _people say that I sometimes don’t think before I speak.” 

Simultaneously, Chanwoo snorts while Yunhyeong giggles, "sometimes?" The twin jab causes the whole room to erupt in a fit of laughter, six of the members curled into the couch holding their sides.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Donghyuk smiles wide, eyes crinkling, and nose scrunching just slightly, “Yunhyeong hyung and Chanwoo can’t be beat. They’re the reason I believe in soul mates.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yunhyeong: “I had a soft spot for Chanwoo from the very beginning. So, he clung to me from our _Mix & Match_ days. And he grew to be…well…a giant. The guys love teasing me, but Chanwoo always sticks up for me.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chanwoo: “I like all my hyungs…”

* * *

Junhwe rolls his eyes at the ‘twins’, “I’m so glad your two bedrooms are on a different floor,” before angrily taking a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Bobby chimes in, “same. We don’t have to hear you two make out.”

Hanbin rolls his eyes and scoffs, “speak for yourself.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chanwoo: “…well, 5/6 of my hyungs. But Yunhyeong hyung will always be my favorite. He’s so unfunny that he ends up being funny. He’s selfless and kind. He’s the secret leader of iKON because he takes care of all of us as family. I’m lucky, really. And…I love his cooking.” 

* * *

Bobby crawls over to Hanbin and kisses the younger’s Band-Aid cheek, rendering the usually vocal leader quiet with a deep blush. 

Jinhwan feign barfs, “gross.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jinhwan: “Those two are too much. I’m for one glad they live on separate floors or they’d be doing something inappropriate together 24/7. Use your imagination.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yunhyeong: “Hanbin-ie becomes the neediest when ‘_Bobby hyung_’ is around. It’s nauseating.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bobby: “I really like him.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hanbin blushes: “I really love him.”

* * *

Jinhwan affectionately throws himself on Donghyuk’s lap, “well, I’m glad at least some of us are single.” He rests his head on Donghyuk’s chest while the younger cards his soft hand through the elder’s hair. Donghyuk quite enjoyed spoling his hyungs. 

Meanwhile, Bobby steals Chanwoo’s Pringles and munches on a few before speaking with his mouth full, “who says Dongii is single?”

At this slip, Donghyuk’s hands become still, eyes double in size, and head gets thrown back in preparation for the inevitable interrogation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Donghyuk: “Here we go.”

Jinhwan immediately gets off of Donghyuk’s lap and throws himself on the younger’s chest until Donghyuk is pinned to the couch, “who is it?” Jinhwan’s eyes sparkle like he’s about to open a treasure trove overflowing with diamonds and gold.

“누구 없소.” Donghyuk tries and fails to get out from under Jinhwan.

Donghyuk’s blatant denial motivates Jinhwan even more. He relents, pushing even more of his body weight onto Donghyuk, “tell us.”

Bobby continues to speak with his mouth full and snickers at the sight before him, “yeah, tell em’ about your secret lover!”

“He’s not my lover!” Donghyuk glares at his supposed best friend.

Donghyuk’s anger, however, doesn’t faze Bobby. Instead, he smirks, “how do you know it’s a he?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bobby: “Donghyuk-ah has been getting anonymous letters over the past…year or 2 now. He’s let me see a couple of them. There’s no return address. No signature. Whoever it is totally obsessed with Dongii. Kind of creepy, actually.”

* * *

Jinhwan turns his attention to Bobby, who is clearly more willing to divulge secrets. As fast as lightning, Jinhwan abandons Donghyuk and throws himself on the rapper, the both of them falling so far back that they inadvertently pin Yunhyeong as well. 

Yunhyeong squirms under the weight of the two members, “nrgh, get off!”

Jinhwan fists at Bobby’s collar, barking threateningly, “tell! Me!”

Yunhyeong feels like he’s sinking permanently into the couch, “Chanwoo-yah!”

Bobby breaks under the small giant’s pressure, bringing his hands protectively between his face and Jinhwan, “Donghyuk-ah gets anonymous letters from his secret lover!”

“He’s not my lover!” Donghyuk takes advantage of the mathyung pining Bobby to also climb on top of Jinhwan and leverage the higher angle to repeatedly hit Bobby’s face with a couch pillow.

Hanbin throws himself onto the mix to protect his boyfriend. He grabs at Donghyuk’s thighs but can’t match the brute strength of them. Chanwoo, finally, takes pity on his boyfriend, who is currently a light shade of blue under the weight of four bodies, and pulls his most beloved elder out of the human pile-up.

The pile-up collapses as Jinhwan shifts his narrow attention back to Donghyuk, “tell us more about the letters.”

Donghyuk holds a pillow to his chest and exhales, “I don’t know. I just started getting letters in the mail. They range in content. Some just tell me I’m pretty. Some say I did well in a performance…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Donghyuk holds a letter in his hand as he reads out loud to the camera: ‘Dear Donghyukie, you have the greatest soul, the noblest nature, and the sweetest, most loving heart I have ever known. My love, my reverence, and my admiration for you grows every day. XX.’

Donghyuk turns the letter over and shuffles through the pile to pick up another: ‘Dear Donghyukie, I just want you to know you’re the prettiest person I know. Why are you so pretty? Who gave you that right? What do you eat that makes you glow like the sun? And who said you can laugh and smile like you do and cause spasms in my heart? XX.’

Donghyuk picks up another letter: ‘Donghyukie, please tell your mom I said ‘thank you’ for raising the most perfect, kind, compassionate, intelligent specimen in the history of the Earth. XX.’

* * *

Yunhyeong catches his breath, “well now’s your chance to say something back. He’s probably watching.”

Chanwoo furrows his eyebrows, “wait. You didn’t answer Bobby hyung’s question. How do you know if it’s a guy if the letters are anonymous?” 

Yunhyeong rests his head on Chanwoo’s shoulder, admiring Chanwoo’s attention to detail, “nothing gets past you Chanwoo.”

Donghyuk’s face deepens to the exact color of fresh molten lava, feels like it too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Donghyuk gets goosebumps as he speaks to the camera: “there are some letters that can’t be read out loud. Let’s just say some letters describe what he’d do with me…uh…_to _me…in great detail.”

* * *

Jinhwan continues to shower affection onto his favorite emitter of sunshine, “tell him he’s not your type.” 

Junhwe rolls his eyes, “how do you know what Donghyukie’s type is?”

Jinhwan returns to his comfortable position on Donghyuk’s lap, “because I’m his type.” Jinhwan jokingly brings his nose to Donghyuk’s nose, “isn’t that right?”

Donghyuk grimaces and, this time, succeeds in pushing the eldest away, “my type is someone bigger than me. Maybe with a deep, manly, voice.”

Jinhwan makes a face and brings his hands to his hips, “you saying I’m not manly?”

The room laughs wildly before Jinhwan shoots a single glare to shut them all up instantly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hanbin: “Jinhwan hyung is doomed for the single life because of his mood swings. He’s so unpredictable.”

* * *

Jinhwan then crawls over Donghyuk, then Bobby, then Yunhyeong, and Chanwoo to finally reach Junhwe, “I guess it’s just us two: Junhwan.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jinhwan: “Me and Junhwe, ‘Junhwan’, are the most popular ship in iKON. I think people like our height difference. I think he’s the most comfortable with me.”

* * *

Junhwe pulls away, “stop. People will actually think we’re dating.” 

“So, what?”

Junhwe rolls his eyes at the mathyung, refusing to believe his bandmate can be so dense, “so, we’re not dating. I don’t want to be with you.”

The room goes silent.

A beat passes before Jinhwan carefully walks back to sit between Bobby and Hanbin, his true safe space. Hanbin puts a comforting hand on Jinhwan’s knee and glares at Junhwe, “maybe you should only ever write your thoughts.”

* * *

The rest of the curling event passes with an awkward silence. As the members start heading off to their own rooms (or to the studio in Hanbin’s case), Donghyuk announces that he’s going to take a shower. He feels weird sneaking into his own room, body pressed tight against the wall so that the camera doesn’t catch him entering the bathroom. 

He’s in the middle of taking off his various bracelets and rings when Junhwe walks in and stands behind him. He feels warm arms wrap around him and pull him tightly backward toward a big and firm chest. Junhwe tilts his head down just slightly to speak lowly to Donghyuk’s right ear, “I didn’t know you have a voice kink.” Donghyuk can practically hear Junhwe’s smirk against his ear.

On any other occasion, Donghyuk would be immediately turned on after hearing and feeling the deep vibration of Junhwe’s deep voice right in his ear. Today, right now, Donghyuk couldn’t shake the look of hurt Jinhwan wore on his face. Donghyuk urges Junhwe to loosen his grip, “you need to apologize to Jinhwan hyung.”

Junhwe nods understandingly but doesn’t loosen his hold, “I will,” hands snaking down to undo Donghyuk’s belt, “after a shower.”

No one hated the cameras more than Junhwe. Ever since the cameras infiltrated their living quarters, Junhwe has had to tame and deny himself of Donghyuk. It has felt like forever since the last time he got to cuddle in bed with his soulmate. It has felt like an eternity since the last time he had a comfortable mattress to fuck Donghyuk on instead of the cold bathroom tiles they’ve been forced to retreat to.

Donghyuk can’t stop a grin from stretching over his cheeks as he turns around to face Junhwe. He reaches forward to run his hands up from under the clothed abs of his boyfriend. Junhwe promptly takes off his own shirt and reaches to pull Donghyuk’s jeans and boxers down. He then lifts Donghyuk up by the knees until the smaller is seated on the counter. Donghyuk uses both hands to pull Junhwe’s head closer as they share a heated kiss. It’s all teeth as they fight for dominance.

Donghyuk yanks Junhwe’s hair in a failed attempt to gain entry into Junhwe’s hot mouth. In retaliation, Junhwe grips firmly on Donghyuk’s hard cock. Donghyuk’s moan is quiet, but it’s just breathy enough to allow Junhwe to slip his tongue into the tasty cavern of Donghyuk’s mouth. Junhwe moans as he picks up on the familiar orange flavor of gummy bears Donghyuk eats.

Donghyuk wraps his strong thighs around Junhwe’s hips, pulling the larger male even closer.

“Take...off…yo” Donghyuk pants between Junhwe eating his lips, “your pants!”

Junhwe pulls away urgently to strip the remaining clothes he has on. He quickly turns around to turn the shower on before returning to his home between Donghyuk’s legs. Donghyuk dodges Junhwe attempt to kiss him, choosing instead to suck on Junhwe’s jugular. Junhwe stands perfectly still, completely indulging in Donghyuk’s soft lips, wet tongue, and warm breath.

Junhwe’s trance as he enjoys the sensation of Donghyuk’s lips on his necks is interrupted when he feels Donghyuk’s hand graze his growing dick. Junhwe’s mouth gapes a little as he feels Donghyuk’s thumb press firmly at the head of his cock.

Donghyuk’s breath is warm on his ear, “you like that?” The hot lips kiss his ear, then cheek before they continue traveling down to the neck they were just at previously.

In cloudy haze, Junhwe doesn’t have words. He can only nod. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before biting back a growl when he feels Donghyuk’s teeth sink into his thick neck. He can even feel Donghyuk smirking into his neck. Never one to be out done, he pulls on Donghyuk’s waist until the smaller is yanked off the counter, legs wrapping tightly around his hips. He takes them both to the warm shower where the running water will drown out the sounds of their love.

* * *

Donghyuk opts for the hair dryer as Junhwe chooses to towel dry his hair. 

Junhwe watches Donghyuk’s dry his hair for a moment in silence before he raises his voice to be heard over the loud hum, “you and Bobby hyung are too close.”

Donghyuk furrows his eyebrows and turns off the hair dryer even though his hair could use a few more minutes under the hot air. It’s not the first, second, or 30th time he’s heard his boyfriend whine about his interactions with the other members, but particularly with Bobby.

Junhwe, with a hint of frustration, places his towel on the counter, “he wrote a sex song about you.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s about Hanbin hyung. Also, let it go! It was three years ago!”

“Then why did he think of you and call you as he started writing it?” Junhoe indignantly mimics, "_ride my body like a surfboard_..." and feign chokes while rolling his eyes.

Donghyuk sighs, “I don’t know.”

“Why’d you even tell him about the letters?” 

Donghyuk shrugs, “he walked into my room while I was reading them. It’s really not a big deal. It’s not like they are kakaotalk exchanges. These letters can’t be traced back to you.”

This time Junhwe sighs, speaking in defeat “it is a big deal.” He moves to stand behind Donghyuk, wrapping both arms around the smaller male and hooking his chin on the shorter man. He speaks directly and slowly into his lover’s ears, “those words, my words, are for your heart only.”

The two of them remain in that peaceful embrace until, suddenly, Junhwe’s anger piques again and moves away from Donghyuk, “and Hanbin grabbed your thighs earlier today.” In Junhwe’s reality, those thighs belonged to one person, and his name wasn’t Hanbin. Hell, his names isn’t even Donghyuk.

Donghyuk tries to lighten the mood, “maybe he likes them as much as you do.”

“Impossible.” Junhwe continues to sulk and towel dry his hair.

“Junhwe-yah.” This time, Donghyuk stands behind the larger male and wraps him in a warm back hug, “it helps when we have ‘moments’ with other members. It offers _us_ some cover.” 

Their relationship was slow to come to fruition. Sure, they had always been comfortable around one another, but they were never each other’s “go to”. Junhwe had Jinhwan, and Donghyuk had Bobby. What changed was Hanbin. Shortly before Hanbin would win the 2018 Song Writer of the Year award, he had written a new song with a duet in mind. It was about opposites attracting and two opposites had come to mind. 

That’s why Donghyuk and Junhwe stood side by side in a small recording booth while Hanbin yelled at the both of them for being off key. And despite the pressure of Hanbin, being confined to a small space and signing lovingly to each other for 3 hours changed something in their psyche. Listening to their playback, it was obvious Junhwe’s raw power balanced well with Donghyuk’s soothing calm.

For months on end, they spent time practicing together. Their previous comfort naturally grew to one of longing. It would take another six months until Junhwe would be brave enough to bare himself to the sun.

Early on in their relationship, Donghyuk wanted to keep their relationship in the dark out of fear that fans would try to undermine them if their relationship was ever made public. Junhwe was a particularly popular member and fans weren't shy voicing their opinions on who should get Adonis Junhwe; more often than not, Donghyuk failed to make the cut of qualified candidates.

Acidic bile pooled in his mouth when Junhwe first heard Donghyuk's request for secrecy. He resented the idea that he'd have to hide his happiness around Donghyuk. He hated that he couldn’t publicly put his hands on his favorite body or gawk at God’s favorite creation. But he loved Donghyuk and as much as Junhwe disagreed with Donghyuk's reasoning, he played along. He forced himself to ignore or scowl at Donghyuk's affections in public while basking at the affection of other members. It was compromise worth making 10-times over; it was better to be in a secret relationship with the eternal love of his life than to not be in a relationship with him at all.

He still remembers that one time he publicly displayed affection toward the smaller male. It was during an interview when they were in America. He just couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Donghyuk’s wrist and showing off the watch that he had gifted to the love of his life. Junhwe will never forget the embarrassed reaction the smaller male expressed…and he’ll never forget the week of cockblocking he was tortured to immediately after.

“Still…lay off spending time with Bobby hyung.”

* * *

Junhwe steps into the living room to find Bobby and Jinhwan watching a relay of the men’s ice skating event. 

“I’m sorry hyung.”

Bobby keeps his eyes glued to the screen knowing the younger wasn’t talking to him (he never does). Jinhwan however, spares Junhwe a glance.

“I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn’t mean to.”

Jinhwan stands up and walks closer to Junhwe, “am I really not your type?”

Just then Donghyuk walks into the living room. Much like Bobby’s eyes are glued to the screen, Junhwe’s eyes are glued to the firm ass that is walking away from him. Said ass, unfortunately, seats itself next to Bobby and Junhwe is brought back to reality.

_You’re really not. _“It doesn’t matter. I said something that upset you, and I’m sorry.” Junhwe opens his arms, waiting for Jinhwan to come into his embrace.

Jinhwan smiles and stands on his tippy toes to return Junhwe’s warm hug. While there, he’s at eye level with Junhwe’s neck and see a dark and irregular mark. He feels the damp hair on the towering younger. Falling back on his heels, he turns around to take notice of Donghyuk’s damp hair. He then looks at Junhwe’s wet hair, and Donghyuk’s wet hair, and back at Junhwe’s wet hair, and again at Donghyuk’s wet hair before looking up to the ceiling camera, confusion dawning on him.

* * *

Lim Hyeon-ju’s gushes, “wow, Junhwan really are South Korea’s national couple! That hug was so intimate that he even looked at the camera to make sure it’s okay!” 

She turns to face the right-hand camera “that concludes our final peek into the love lives of iKON. Will we ever find out who sent Donghyuk-ssi love letters? Will Junhwan ever come out in public?

Are you thinking to yourself that it’s been a while since we heard from these legends? Wondering when you’ll hear another hit from them again? Worry not. Just yesterday, leader Kim Hanbin was spotted at Han river, a place he visits for clarity and inspiration. Could it be that he just wrote iKON’s debut song under PSY Nation? Only time will tell and only one thing is for sure:

In Hanbin We Trust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elements to include:  
1.Setting/Prompt: a non-AU interview documentary style (aka The Office or YG FSO) wherein the focus is on the iKON members' (existing or lack of) dating life. Spotlight is on jundong of course  
2 Plot Point/Plot Device: "anonymous" love letters


End file.
